


Graduation

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Graduation, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: It’s the day of his high school graduation and Steve doesn’t think there will be anyone there for him. He finds out just how wrong he is.





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).

> For Amanda, who inspired me and made me want to write something based on [this post](https://lovelylittlegrim.tumblr.com/post/186427138927/i-have-a-lot-of-feelings-about-steve-harrington).

Steve looks at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie for what feels like the billionth time in the last ten minutes. He knows it’s pointless. It’s going to be hidden under his gown soon enough. But it’s a distraction. Something to do with his hands as he prepares to leave for the school.

He checks the clock and sighs. He really should be leaving now, but he stands frozen. He’s thought about just skipping the whole thing altogether. It’s not as if he’s going to have anyone in the audience. His parents left town days ago and won’t be back for another few weeks. Something about non-refundable tickets they didn’t want to waste. But Steve can see if for what it is. They don’t think him graduating is all that important. 

He can’t say he blames them. He barely even passed. It’s not like he’s valedictorian or anything. It’s fine. Really.

That still didn’t stop him from throwing the gift they sent him into his dresser without opening it. He thought about throwing it out. But then realized it might be something he could just give to Dustin or one of the kids. At least then it would get some use. If not he'll just pawn it. 

The only thing that even makes him put his shoes on and get in his car is knowing Nancy will bitch at him if he doesn't show up. He's experienced the brunt of her anger before and he'd rather avoid it.

So he drives to the school and parks in the back, all the spots close have already been taken. Nancy spots him as soon as he walks into the cafeteria. She throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. 

"I can't believe we're finally graduating," she says. 

"Yeah well, you're smart. Of course you're graduating. I'm lucky I made it here at all," he says. 

She swats his arm lightly, "Stop it. You know that's not what I meant. I just meant time has gone by so fast. It feels like just yesterday we were starting high school. And now here we are. Graduating and about to start a new, exciting chapter in our lives."

"Well at least one of us," Steve says. "You're going to be working at the paper."

"I'll be interning," she says. "There's a difference."

"Temporarily interning," Steve says. "Before you know it you'll be a reporter. The most brilliant of our age."

She smiles, "Well thank you for that." She hugs him again. "We should get lined up."

She steps away and moves to the back of the line. Steve smiles and looks away when Jonathon joins her for a moment. He takes his place in line with the other H's between Harry and Harris. Two people he realizes he's barely spoken a word to.

It's a realization that keeps happening as they take their seats and he looks around the crowded lawn. There are so many people here he barely knows despite it being such a small town. He guesses he never cared to know anyone outside of his friends. God he was an ass. 

He stands up along with the rest of his row and moves to form a line to the stage. All he wants to do is get his diploma and get out of here.

"Steven Harrington," the vice principal calls. 

Steve starts to step forward but his steps falter at the sudden uproar from the crowd. He turns his head to see Dustjn there along with Mike, Will, Lucas, El, and Max. They're all jumping up and down and cheering holding balloons and wearing party hats on their heads.

Steve notices the sign Dustin is holding up with the help of Will, reading out in giant black letters:

**THE FORCE IS WITH YOU!**

Steve thinks it might be some D&D thing. Maybe Star Trek. Either way, he feels his heart swell. 

“I’m proud of you buddy!” Dustin yells at him and Steve almost wants to cry.

"Whose children are those?" Steve hears Mrs. Sniggens, the history teacher ask. 

Steve laughs, unable to keep the smile off his face as he walks forward to accept his diploma and shake the principal's hand. 

_ Mine,  _ he thinks.  _ Those are my kids.  _

He takes his seat and watches as the rest of the class walks up to receive their diplomas. He cheers with the rest when they call Nancy's name, to which she waves and smiles politely as she moves across the stage. 

Probably not the same embarrassing reaction he had. Or the same amount of applause. Which doesn't matter. It's not a competition. He's still just thrown there was applause at all. 

But as he walks away when the ceremony ends and finds himself swept up by Dustin and the others he doesn't know how he could ever think no one would be here. 

His parents might not give a shit, but he has his own family. One that he chose and that chose him right back. And that's better. 

It means more to him than he could ever say. Looking around at all the kids as they laugh and joke he thinks they must know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
